khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ha'zum
Jungle Troll |level = 85 |character = Venomancer |affiliation = Khazari Empire Gurubashi Empire |occupation = Wandering Venomancer in the service of the Khazari Empire |location = Various, mainly Stranglethorn Vale |status = Alive |relatives = High Priest Venoxis(father) Shesami(mother) |mentors = Shenga |alignment = Lawful Evil}}The Venomancer Ha'zum, the Toxic, is currently a wandering Venomancer in the search of a perfect mate. History Ha'zum was born in the Zul'Gurub part of the Trollish Empires. His mother was a Gurubashi Doctor who eventually got impregnated by the High Priest of Hethiss, Venoxis when he was having his sexual urges higher ( while he was half-way in his twenties.)Thus Ha'zum became the brat child of Venoxis. His mother didn't have much time for Ha'zum, but she did take care of him while she could. Ha'zum had talent in Venomancery, which he probably inherited from his father.. He was the youngest Venomancer to succeed and survive from the Blood replacement process. Soon he even surpassed some of the venerable Venomancers they could find the the Gurubashi lands. After he got dismissed by his teachers due to his endowment, he chose to become a recruit in the Assassination "programs" the High Priests guard started to form. As he completed his first assassination with average results, he was taken in to the program. He experimented the results on his neutralizing missions by using his venomancer skills to enhance his senses by intoxicating himself to strong venoms and poisons he mixed for himself, which would lower his pulse for concentration. While Ha'zum was continuously assassinating for the High Priests, a thought came to his mind.. which one of the High Priests or Priestess' would want so many people dead.. so he asked the courier who was the orders delivered from, he got told most of the orders from the High Priest of Hethiss, Venoxis. He was working for his own father all along and he never knew.. He left the Assassination programs and finally left the Gurubashi lands to meet Trolls from other Empires. Looks and Biological description A quite young troll. His skin has somesort of crack/shattered look, and his veins glow with a green glow, just like his eyes tend to do. His body is in a good shape due to Venomancery, that includes the venom that has replaced his blood, which made his veins and heart green. Ha'zum has a thin, but masculine body build due to the assassination training programs. When he sweats, his body gives out a slime-like substance instead of a liquid-like sweat that other races do. He wears shoulderpads that have skulls on them, and many more skull decorations covered with jungle-fauna/plants and finished with some leather and wild-life matching apint. His other equipment and armour follow the same theme with bone decorations and alot of green leather. He pretty much always has his cowl on, which has two bone tusks sticking out of it's side, and his natural troll tusks come from the inner-sides of the hood. Infront of his face is a wooden mask, which tends to stick into his face due to the slime that his body generates. His ears stick out of the far back of the hood, so they won't be in the way. His hair sticks out the far back also. His blades have been made specially for assassination and venomancery use, thus the elegant, unique formed blade-shapes. They have green patterning and symbols carved into it's flat sides, to be exact they're enchantments that allow the blade be completely silent regardless of it's actual speed or condition. (His venom also enhances his bodys functions and resistance to viruses, bacteria and parasites.) Category:Jungle Trolls Category:Gurubashi Category:Character Category:Venomancer